The present invention relates to an objective lens actuator of an optical pickup, for conducting reading/writing from/onto a disc within an optical disc apparatus, etc., and it further relates to an optical pickup and also an optical disc apparatus comprising the objective lens actuator therein.
In recent years, with an optical disc apparatus is achieved speed-up of the data transfer rate through high-density thereof, and this is remarkable, in particular, in a field of an optical disc apparatus of a thin-type, i.e., being called “a slim type”. It is the optical pickup that conducts data recording/reproducing within the optical disc apparatus. Thus, within the optical pickup, the objective lens actuator is a device for driving an objective lens for condensing or focusing lights on a recording surface of the optical disc, in the focusing direction (i.e., directions for approaching/separating to/from an optical disc surface), the tracking direction (i.e., a radial direction of the optical disc) and the radial-tilt direction (i.e., tilting into the radial direction of the optical disc). Also, that mounting the objective lens actuator thereon, so as to enable reading/writing from/onto the optical disc is the optical pickup.
A movable part support arrangement, being made up with an objective lens of this objective lens actuator and a holder equipped with a coil, is such that plural numbers of elastic supporting members, i.e., wires are disposed, being supported on a movable part at one end while being fixed or supported on a support end at the other end thereof, thereby to build up parallel links.
When achieving the high speeding of the data transfer rate, there is a necessity of bringing an unwanted resonance of the objective lens actuator to be latescent. As a method for the present problem, within the following Patent Document 1, a wire support member is divided, so as to let wire support parts to have the elasticity, thereby bringing the unwanted resonance of the objective lens actuator to be latescent.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-74704 (2002) (FIG. 1).